helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Debut of Cynthia
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mother's old friend kindly invites you to attend the ball together, are you ready to give them a slap in the face? Objective Attend Banquet: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites Prepare gift- Use diamonds (0/300) *The host of this ball deserves your attention. Spend some diamonds to buy some beautiful dress or prepare some gifts. Synopsis Seems like the old friend of mother was not merely invite you to a ball... Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I heard from Miss Vivian we're going to a banquet tonight. Are you going to pick a gown now? Eliza: I'm trying to think of what I will wear. Magda: The more recent ones have been customized by Miss Werchy. This dress is made of the famous luminous silk from Hondo. Are you just looking around? Eliza: I will be seeing some old friends tonight. I should match the Ellensteins' current status. Magda: Let me help you. How about this one? The color suits you. Eliza: ...Too fancy. Magda: How about this? Eliza: Too simple. Magda: This black one? It's comfortable to wear and has this beautiful ribbon around the waist. Eliza: The color is so dull. Magda: You're so picky. Who are these friends you're going to meet? Eliza: The ones who despised the Ellensteins before who want to flatter us now. Magda: Are you sure? I almost thought you were going to see your former lover... Ouch! Why did you hit me? Eliza: As a secretary, you should show some respect to your elders! Magda: I was being honest. Eliza: I'm not doing it for them but for you. Magda: Me? Eliza: My daughter is the Regent's friend, and the Ellensteins' crest is shining on the Senate wall. It's time to slap them in the face. Magda: You're kind of scary... Well, I should pick the perfect dress for you then! Miss Vivian, ask Miss Werchy to send more clothes. Say they're for my mother. Maid: Yes, My Lady! Story Chat 2 Magda: Mother, we are here. Eliza: How do I look? Magda: Absolutely perfect. Eliza: Good... Magda: Don't worry, Mother. You have me. Are you ready to slap them? Eliza: Let's go. Lady A: Eliza, I didn't expect you'd be here. Someone, bring me a bottle of wine for my guests. Eliza: Lady Haus, how could I ever miss your ball? Lady A: Haha, it's good to see you and your daughter. Lady B: You are just as elegant as you were in the past. Your gown is perfect for you. Eliza: You're still the same, Lady Hose. I can hear you laughing even if I were on the other side of the city. Lady B: Excuse me, what did you say? Magda: Lady Hose... I'll tell you if you move closer. : Story Root 2 : Lady B: Lady Ellenstein, I'm talking to your mother. Don't you think it's rude to interrupt? : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Is this good enough? Magda: See the peacock on that painting? My mother said you're as beautiful as it. Your voice is also quite nice. Lady B: Aren't the sounds a peacock makes very unpleasant? Are you complimenting or mocking me? Lady A: I don't know. It might be a compliment. Lady B: But... Lady A: Forget it.. You talked to Eliza and her daughter. Look, the people there are jealous. Noble B: Lady Ellenstein, it's nice to see you. I am Viscount Boer who saw you during the Regent's succession ceremony. You're even more beautiful in person. Noble Young Man: Lady Ellenstein, I heard you were a guest at this ball. As long as I caught a glimpse of you, I didn't care what happened to me after. Oh, I haven't introduced myself- Noble B: Nouveau riche, don't you see I'm talking to Lady Ellenstein here? Get back in line! Noble Young Man: Who do you think you are?! Noble B: I was here before you! First, come first served! Fat Merchant: Do you think you're in the marketplace? That stomach of yours... Magda: (They're bad at flattery... Huh? Where's Mother?) Eliza: Thank you. The wine would've stained my clothes. Cynthia: You're welcome. I was lucky to be there at the right moment. Since you're fine, please excuse me. Eliza: Please wait. Is this rose brooch yours? Cynthia: Thank you. If I lost it, I would disappoint my father. Eliza: Your father is...? Cynthia: He has passed away. Eliza: I'm so sorry. Cynthia: I should apologise. I knew you would attend this ball, and I tried so hard to get the invitation. I thought it'd be enough to see you from afar, but I didn't expect to be talking to you. You are so kind and gentle... I... Eliza: Don't worry. It's okay to talk slowly. Do you need any help? Cynthia: Thank you for your kindness. I shouldn't bother you any longer. I'm leaving now. Lady A: Lady Ellenstein, where are you going? Magda and Cynthia: ?! Lady A: Ah, I'm sorry. I should not call you by surname. There are two Lady Ellensteins here. Eliza: Two Lady Ellensteins? Lady A: Oh, I forgot to introduce her. Don't be shy. The aunt you always wanted to meet is here. Why are you hiding? Eliza: You mean this girl is...! Lady A: She is the daughter of your older brother. Lady A: Didn't you know? I heard from my relatives that in the Lionheart Kingdom, your brother became addicted to gambling, lost all his property, and died from an illness. Eliza: What?! Lady A: His daughter was left all alone. I asked if she could be brought over and reunited with you. Lady Ellenstein, didn't you want to meet your aunt? Eliza: Don't do that. It will confuse people. Lady A: Alright. Miss Ellenstein, can you tell your aunt I'm not wrong? Cynthia: I... Lady A: Why won't you talk to her? You even gave me the gemstone heirloom to meet your aunt. Eliza: What is this gemstone heirloom? Lady A: Isn't it from a set of jewellery your mother loved? Your brother took one of them gems on it. Oh my, did he not tell you? Eliza: Enough. You're scaring her. Lady A: Fine! Eliza: Miss Cynthia, is this brooch your father's? Cynthia: Father said this was from a bet he lost to you when he fifteen years old. Although it isn't worth much, he said it would confirm my identity. Eliza: Did he tell you what the bet was about? Cynthia: One day, both of you visited Finsel's harbour in secret and saw many merchant ships. When the first ship entered the port, you bet on who could guess which country it came from. Father said it was from the Lionheart Kingdom. You said it was from Rayorca. You were right, so he bought you this brooch. But you returned it to him before he left Finsel. Eliza: Indeed, this was his. And he lost that bet on purpose. My mother thought noblewomen shouldn't buy cheap things. She would've scolded me if she found out. He knew I liked it and I was too shy to ask him. So he gave it to me. Cynthia: Yes, Father said you were taught to be the perfect noblewoman. You never asked for what you wanted. Eliza: What else did he say to you? Cynthia: Although a noblewoman should be reserved, her brother should give her everything she wants. Eliza: (holds Cynthia's hands) Good girl. Let me have a good look at you. Cynthia: May I call you 'auntie'? Eliza: Why not? Cynthia: My father has always said I should aspire to be like you. His words fail to describe your beauty and kindness, Auntie. Eliza: Silly girl, did he want you to learn from me? Cynthia: Yes! He showed me your diary and said I should write in one every day like you. But he'd punish me if I copied your diary. Eliza: He's still naive like before. Cynthia: Auntie, Father missed you so very much. He always wanted to see you again, yet he wanted to regain the Ellensteins' glory first. Please forgive him. Eliza: I haven't heard from him ever since he left for the Lionheart Kingdom. I thought he died at sea or was enjoying himself and forgot about his family. I did not expect him to still remember our family. Cynthia: Unfortunately, he has passed away. Eliza: I remember he didn't like gambling. How could he... Cynthia: He was worried you were suffering in Finsel and wanted to see you as soon as possible. At the time, someone said he could be considered a nouveau riche if he had a lot of money. Eliza: He was a fool... How did you get here? Cynthia: I heard the Ellensteins returned to the Noble Order and thought... I should let you know Father never stopped thinking about you. My house has been sold off, and the debtors took everything that was valuable. I have no money. But then I met Lady Haus who offered to help. Eliza: It wasn't easy, was it? Cynthia: It's alright. I'm happy to see you and tell you about Father. Eliza: ... Cynthia: Thank you for listening to me. If Father were still here, he'd be happy too. You were able to do what he couldn't. I should go. If I'm late, the inn will close. Eliza: Are you staying there? Cynthia: Yes. Lady Haus paid for my room. I'll sleep there tonight then return to the Lionheart Kingdom tomorrow. Eliza: Do you still have a home in the Lionheart Kingdom? Cynthia: I do not, but I can't be a burden to you. Eliza: Why dont' you live with me? I'll prepare a room for you. Since your father is gone, your home now is here. Cynthia: But... Eliza: You can't convince me otherwise. Cynthia: (covers face and cries) Thank you! Thank you so much! Eliza: (hugs her) You have been in so much pain... Lady A: (wipes tears) How touching. Lady B: After suffering for so long, the Ellensteins found happiness. Magda: (Huh?) Mother, who is this? Eliza: Oh. (wipes tears) Magda, this is Cynthia. She's your cousin. Magda: Hello, Cynthia. Cynthia: Hello, Magda. Magda: (This girl isn't so simple.) Cynthia: ... Eliza: You two will be sisters soon. Magda, she will stay in our house. I don't want her to be alone. Cynthia: Auntie, you don't have to be hasty. Eliza: Why? Cynthia: I'm only here to meet you and Magda. I can't trouble you, especially since you're living so well. Eliza: Cynthia, listen- Magda: Mother, it's not good if she moves in with us now. Eliza: Why? Magda: Everyone here would think she left the Lionheart Kingdom just to take advantage of us. You don't want to be misunderstood, right? Cynthia: ...No. Eliza: Ah, I see. But I'm concerned that you're staying at an inn. Lady A: Don't worry. It's safe and comfortable. Cynthia: Lady Haus is right, Auntie. Eliza: Alright. I will have a servant of the Ellensteins go with you. If you need anything, talk to him. Cynthia: Thank you. Story Chat 3 Eliza: I hope Cynthia arrived safely... Magda: Our servant is with her. Don't worry. Eliza: Magda, do you think I should visit her tomorrow? Magda: I'll accompany you if you want. Aren't you tired? Why don't you rest first? I'll tell Miss Vivian to prepare a bath. Eliza: I need to go through the attic. Have Miss Vivian give me a candle. Magda: It's late. Why must you go to the attic? Eliza: I want to see if there's anything there to make some dresses for Cynthia. Magda: Oh... You want to prepare some gifts for her. Eliza: Are you jealous? Magda: No! Eliza: There's a box under the table. Open it. Magda: A new dress?! How? Eliza: I made it while you were away at work. Magda: You're so kind! Eliza: Haha, be careful not to ruin it. Magda: It's okay. Eliza: I haven't seen you act so spoiled for a long time. I thought you grew up. Magda: I'll never gow up so long as I'm in your arms. Eliza: Yes... But there is a girl who can no longer be spoiled by her parents. Magda: (pulls away) Are you talking about Miss Cynthia? Eliza: I noticed she was so thin when I hugged her, but she insisted she was fine. What a considerate child. Magda: Mother, I thought it wasn't true you had a brother in the Lionheart Kingdom. Eliza: He never sent any letters or visited after he boarded the ship. I thought he died. Magda: Do you plan to let her live here? Eliza: If it's too inconvenient, then... Magda: If she's your family, then she's also my family. But if she isn't, you should reconsider. Eliza: What did you find out?! Magda: The spy hasn't given me a report. I'll tell you if there is anything. Eliza: Isn't it difficult gather information in the Lionheart Kingdom? Magda: Yes, so I borrowed some men from the Regent. He has a lot of spies. Eliza: I see. Magda: Are you going to make clothes for her now? Eliza: Well, I will see her tomorrow. I can't visit without bringing something. Miss Vivian, fetch me a candle. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Magda: (Mother is so happy. Is it because she met Miss Cynthia?) (If Miss Cynthia is a liar, will Mother be sad?) (But if she is related to Mother, Mother will be happy. And me?) (...I'm only her adopted daughter anyway. I think Mother wants to have a real family.) (After the Ellensteins returned to the Noble Order, it's a coincidence Miss Cynthia appeared now.) Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript